Maximum intensity of solar radiation normal to the suns rays is not much above 300 Btu per hour per square foot. The average is much less than this. It is a fundamental fact of heat utilization known from Carnot's explanation of the limits of heat engines that low intensity heat energy is economically useless. Thus, all attempts to utilize solar energy without preconcentration thereof are doomed to economic failure.
It is well known to the art that all rays of radiant energy directed toward the reflecting surface of a paraboloid with basic parabolic curve defined by the equation: EQU X.sup.2 = 4 P Y
come to a focal point. In this equation "Y" is the distance of a given point on the curve from the axis which is parallel to the incident vertical rays and "X" is the distance from this point to the nose of the parabola, when measured parallel to the "X" axis. The focal point of the parabola is on the "Y" axis at a distance "P" from the nose of the parabola.
It is also well known that in a gravity field a surface of a rotating liquid is a paraboloid of revolution defined by the equation: EQU Y = (1/2 g) W.sup.2 X.sup.2
in this equation "Y" and "X" are as defined previously and "W" is the angular velocity, and g is the well known gravitational constant.
In the prior art parabolic reflectors have been used to concentrate radiant energy at the focal point by mounting them upon a superstructure capable of following the sun so the necessary parallelism of radiation to the paraboloid's axis could be maintained; however, manufacturing and structural limitations have precluded use of a paraboloid of sufficient size to produce enthalpy in a quantity suitable for commercial utilization.